starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deslizador terrestre X-34/Leyendas
|linea= |modelo=Deslizador terrestre X-34 |clase=Nave repulsora |coste=*10.550 créditos Nuevo *2.500 créditos Usado |modificador= |modif= |largo=3.4 metros Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook |ancho= |alto= |masa= |aceleración= |velocidad=250 km/h''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'The Official Star Wars Fact File'' |altitud=1 metro |motor=*Unidad de motor repulsor estrella gemelaStar Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook *Motores de turbina (3)"Landspeeder" TechPlate |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensores= |blanco= |navegación= |aviónica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=Ninguno |complementos= |muelles= |escape= |tripulación=Piloto (1) |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros=1 |carga=Menos de 5 kg |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas= |disponibilidad= |funciones= |primeruso= |retirado= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Era de la Nueva República |afiliación= |modulos= }} El '''X-34 era un deslizador terrestre civil de cabina abierta fabricado por la Corporación SoroSuub. Un famoso propietario fue Luke Skywalker. Características left|180px|thumb|Esquemas del deslizador terrestre X-34. Siendo duradero, aunque sin estilo, el X-34 contó con pantallas holográficas, una computadora para la navegación en tierra y una serie de repulsores de contrapesos para un viaje suave y constante en un terreno accidentado. Su altitud máxima era de 1 metro (100 cm), pero su altitud de crucero habitual era de aproximadamente 10 cm por encima del nivel del suelo. Utilizaba tres motores de turbina para impulsar el vehículo hacia adelante. La cubierta donde se albergaba el generador repulsor estaba ubicada detrás de la cabina del piloto. Su circuito de potencia estaba ubicado frente a la cabina del piloto. El X-34 se vendió por aproximadamente 10.550 créditos nuevos y 2.500 utilizados. Era ligero y sin armaduras y carecía de armamento, por lo que no era adecuado para aplicaciones militares, a diferencia del deslizador Flash o el deslizador de combate Rebelde, también fabricado por SoroSuub. El deslizador terrestre al aire libre se podía pilotar mediante el uso de un volante y pedales, y contaba con un parabrisas retráctil de duradero.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. III, p. 339 Además, la cabina del vehículo contaba con pantallas holográficas, así como una computadora para la navegación terrestre. thumb|180px|Dewbacks atacan el X-34 de Luke Skywalker. Historia La popularidad del X-34 disminuyó considerablemente cuando SoroSuub comenzó a fabricar el deslizador terrestre deportivo XP-38, un modelo similar pero más elegante. Luke Skywalker reparó su X-34 poco tiempo antes de vendérselo a Wioslea.Star Wars 1 Por el 137 DBY los X-34 aún eran utilizados. El Moff Imperial Nieve Gromia le proporcionó a la agente Gunn Yage una versión para 4 personas para ayudarla a infiltrarse en Mos Eisley. Impacto cultural *En Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade (2001-2008, conocido en 2009 como Disney Stars 'n' Cars), se realizó un Volkswagen Karmann Ghia configurado para parecerse al X-34: el Coche Star Wars. Entre bastidores El X-34 utilizado en Una Nueva Esperanza se construyó sobre el chasis de un Bond Bug. En La Amenaza Fantasma, se ve un X-34 verde en el fondo en Tatooine. Este es el mismo deslizador que se usó en la fabricación de Una Nueva Esperanza, solo repintado. Las fuentes de juego de rol reclaman una velocidad máxima de 330 km/h, pero la tarjeta SWCCG Luke's X-34 Landspeeder y fuentes como The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia muestran una velocidad máxima de 250 km/h. Algunas fuentes, como The Official Star Wars Fact File, le dan al deslizador una longitud de 7.4 metros. Sin embargo, esto es demasiado largo en comparación con el piloto. En el videojuego de 2003 Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, el X-34 de Skywalker era manejable en la misión de entrenamiento. En Los Hijos de los Jedi se llama "T-70". Hasbro lo llamó incorrectamente como deslizador terrestre XP-34 para su TITANIUM SERIES de Star Wars Die-Cast. Apariciones *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Skywalkers'' * *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' * *''The Storm's Edge'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Side Trip'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Fuentes *''Luke Skywalker's Activity Book'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *"Landspeeder" TechPlate *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Enter the Unknown'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Modelos de deslizadores terrestres Categoría:Productos de la Corporación SoroSuub